Uma surpresa para Serenity
by boagarota
Summary: Minha segunda fic. Acho que nunca postei isso em outro site que não fosse o extinto FF BR. Baum, aqui está. Neo Queen Serenity e King Endymion. R&R, please!


**Uma surpresa para Serenity!**

_Olá! Está é uma fic que eu quis fazer muito, e espero que você goste. Esta fic é da época em que a Usagi governava como Neo Queen Serenity, mas a chata da Chibi USA ainda não havia nascido! Quem quiser comentar, me mande um e-mail(den.chanmugglenet.com) ou deixe um review apertando aí embaixo. Ah, os nomes estão na versão original. Então, vamos a fic:_

Naquela manhã, a Neo Queen Serenity levantou-se mais cedo que o habitual . Sentou-se na cama e virou-se para ver o belo rosto de seu amado marido, o Rei Endymion. Ah, tantas coisas já haviam passado juntos!Como ela o amava!  Começou a acariciar seus cabelos enquanto se lembrava de tudo. Tirou a franja de sua testa e lhe deu um terno beijo. No rosto dele se iluminou um lindo sorriso embora ele ainda estivesse dormindo. Então ela foi ao seu closet e trocou de roupa(), saindo do quarto logo em seguida. Pensou em ir dar algumas voltas no jardim, como não fazia a algum tempo. Então caminhou para lá, enquanto todos dormiam. O que ela não sabia era que Endymion a observava da torre do palácio. Ele havia acordado, mas não queria que sua esposa percebesse. Então fingiu dormir e esperou ela sair para se trocar. Ele estava a observar sua esposa brincando no jardim como criança, com uma doçura e delicadeza que só ela tinha. Ele pensava em quanto aquela mulher era especial. Então, o tempo passou e ele resolveu chamá-la para o café. Caminhou até o jardim e a abraçou pelas costas.

() Quando eu digo que eles trocam de roupas, quero dizer que ele tomam banho, vão ao closet, pegam tal roupa e vestem(pra não enrolar muito, )

- Levantou cedo hoje, meu amor?

- Estava sem sono, querido! Então resolvi caminhar um pouco. Mas o que você faz aqui tão cedo?

- Já é quase hora do café!

- Nossa, o tempo passou rápido!

- Vamos, querida?

- Vamos!

Ela deu aquele lindo sorriso, o que fez Endymion também sorrir. Depois deram as mãos e caminharam até a mesa do café da manhã. Quando começaram a comer, Endymion olhava fixamente Serenity, que parecia um anjo comendo. Ela, ingênua, nada notou. Depois do café, o casal se despediu. O Rei teria de olhar alguns papéis no escritório real e a Rainha estava terminando de organizar a festa de encerramento do festival()

() O festival sempre acontecia em meados de setembro, mas a cada mil anos, se comemorava ele durante todo o mês de junho.

Serenity havia marcado de se encontrar com Rei, que estava organizando o festival, para ajustar os últimos detalhes.

- Minha Rainha, espero que esteja gostando dos preparativos que fiz para o festival.

- Oh, Rei! Você sabe que não precisa usar destas formalidades para comigo! Mas desta vez você se superou. Está tudo magnífico!

- Muito agradecida pelo elogio, Majestade! Mas Vossa Senhoria parece um pouco cansada.

- Acordei cedo demais! Mas não deves te preocupar com isso!

- Sim, Senhora! Então partamos definitivamente para os preparativos finais do encerramento do festival.

- Sim!

Depois de terminada sua missão, a Rainha retorna ao palácio. Encontra o marido olhando alguns papéis e decide não interrompê-lo. Manda chamar um de seus servos e diz:

- Peço que arrume a mesa cerimonial e a leve ao terraço, onde farei meu pronunciamento. Ponha todos os lugares da mesa e chame todas as Sailors. Diga que eu e meu marido as estamos convidando á juntarem-se a nós na mesa esta noite para o encerramento do festival.

- Sim, Senhora!

Depois, quando seu marido terminara de ver os papéis necessários, o convidou a juntar-se á ela no terraço e lhe contou o que havia feito.

- O que achou da idéia?

- Adorei, meu amor.

- Quero reunir as meninas. Sinto falta delas!

- Você sabe que eu também adoro recebê-las aqui! Não precisa se explicar.

- É. Com o festival eu não consigo nem pensar direito. Esqueço até de mim. Vamos nos arrumar. [Dá um sorriso]

- Sim, querida! [Retribuiu um sorriso com outro]

Seguiram para o quarto, onde tomaram banho e vestiram as roupas cerimoniais. Depois seguiram para o terraço, onde receberiam as Sailors. Quando a Rainha ouviu passos se aproximando, virou-se e viu que suas amigas haviam chegado.

- Meninas, é um prazer revê-las novamente. Estava com saudades.

- [As 8 Sailors fazem reverência ao casal] Nós estamos honradas pelo convite, Majestade![Uranus fala]

- Oh, eu e Serenity ficamos muito felizes em recebê-las. Por favor, sentem-se. O encerramento vai começar.

- Sim, Majestade![Dizem todas]

     Após os pronunciamentos, o Rei e a Rainha vieram juntar-se as Sailors na mesa.

- E então, meninas? O que andam fazendo?

- Eu trabalho em um hospital como médica assistente, Minha Rainha!, fala Mercury

- Eu e Vênus estamos montando um restaurante!, disse Jupter

- Eu sou uma corredora famosa. , disse Uranus

- Eu sou violinista de ópera, disse Neptune

- Eu assumi o templo de meu avô e, como Vossa Majestade já sabe, também organizo festivais, disse Mars

- Eu continuo no portão do tempo, diz Pluto

- E eu estou na faculdade de Biologia estudando para me formar, diz Saturn

- Vejo que todas levam suas vidas normalmente. Isso é bom!

- Sim, meu Rei, diz Neptune.

- Por favor meninas, venham sempre nos visitar. Aprecio muito a companhia de vocês.

A conversa prossegui até a madrugada, quando o festival se encerrou. Todos se retiraram e o palácio ficou silencioso. As majestades seguiram para o quarto. Lá...

- Serenity, tu deves de estar exausta.

- Mas vale a pena para ver o sorriso no rosto das pessoas. Isso recompensa tudo. E ainda vale mais por no fim eu estar ao teu lado. Bastaria um abraço teu para que todo o cansaço fosse embora...

A Rainha, exausta, adormece nos braços do marido. Ele por sua vez também dorme, depois de abraçar a esposa. Ele pensava no dia especial que teriam quando amanhecesse.

Serenity, naquela noite, sonhou com sua mãe, que lhe dava parabéns. Ela apenas não entendia por quê parabéns. De manhã, Rei e Rainha acordam como de costume. Só que Serenity parece intrigada com alguma coisa.

- O que foi, querida?

- Nada, meu amor.

- Então por que essa carinha?

- É que hoje sonhei com minha mãe. Ela me dava parabéns, mas eu não sei porque. Será que eu me esqueci de alguma coisa importante?

- Não, meu bem. Talvez ela estivesse falando do festival!

- Pode ser. Mas se for isso, ela devia falar com a Rei, pois foi ela quem fez tudo.

- Bem, deixemos isso de lado. Talvez seja só um sonho.

- Pode ser. E hoje teremos o nosso dia de folga()

() No dia seguinte ao do término do festival, o Rei e a Rainha tiram o dia de folga, para descansar.

- Nós merecemos.

- Mas você parece animado, querido. Alguma novidade?

- Não. Só fiquei feliz pelas suas palavras de ontem.

- Você já devia saber disso! [Sorri]

- [Suspende ela como no dia do casamento] Mas é sempre bom ouvir isso![A beija e a bota no chão]

O casal troca de roupa e vai tomar café. Ao terminar, vão ao terraço apreciar o jardim.

- Serenity, Minha Rainha, me daria a honra de ir passear comigo?

- Claro, Meu Rei Endymion. Mas por que isso?

- Hoje eu quero fazer uma coisa diferente.

- Então vamos.

A Rainha levanta a caneta da transformação, e os dois se tornam "meros mortais" ( ) (PS:). Eles saem do palácio.

() Eles fazem isso quando querem passear pelo reino sem serem percebidos. O que eles não sabem é que todos sabem quem eles são, mas ninguém incomoda. Afinal, se eles quisessem ser incomodados, não se disfarçariam, não é?

 De trás da porta saem Rei, Ami, Makoto e Minako.

- Nossa! A Usagi continua a mesma ingênua de sempre. Não percebeu nada!

- Rei, vai dizer que você não sente uma pontinha de inveja dessa ingenuidade?

- Não, Minako.

- Meninas, vamos parar com isso. Temos muito a fazer e não sabemos até quando o Mamoru vai segurá-la.

- É isso aí, Ami. As outras Sailors chegaram depois.

- Certo, Makoto. E obrigada pelo apoio!

Pouco depois chegaram as Sailors do Sistema Solar Exterior para ajudar. Durante o dia, Usagi e Mamoru passearam pela cidade, almoçaram, foram ao parque e tomaram sorvete, só voltando ao palácio ao pôr-do-sol. Aí já havia dado tempo para as meninas arrumarem tudo. No caminho até o salão(já sem os disfarces)....

- Foi muito divertido. Eu precisava disso. Muito obrigada, amor! Não sei como te agradecer![Cara feliz]

- Ah, a sua carinha de felicidade já recompensa tudo.

- [Apóia a cabeça no ombro do marido enquanto entram no salão] Por que o salão está todo escuro?

- Você já vai ver, meu amor!

Endymion acende a luz. Serenity vê o que parece ser uma festa, e vários gritos de "SURPRESA!". Serenity agora se lembra...

- Agora eu me lembrei! Hoje é o meu aniversário!

- Parabéns, Majestade!, dizem todas as Sailors e os demais presentes.

- Meninas![Faz cara de feliz e abraça todas] Muito obrigada!

- Majestade, você sabe que apesar de tudo, nós te adoramos!

- LUA! Que felicidade em te ver!

- Agradecida, Majestade!

Em meio a tanta felicidade, todos esqueceram do mundo. Serenity recebeu presentes, dançou, comeu, fez discurso, etc. O tempo passou e a festa terminou. Todos saíram e Serenity e Endymion eram os únicos no salão.

- Eu estou muito feliz. Não sei como eu pude me esquecer do meu aniversário. De quem foi a idéia?

- Ah, eu e as garotas tivemos a idéia. Eu achei que você acabaria se esquecendo do seu aniversário por causa do festival, então falei com elas e nós fizemos tudo.

- Então eu realmente tinha razão!

- Razão de que?

- Eu tenho razão em te amar tanto assim!

- Ah! E você sabe que eu também te amo muito?

- Não![ Ri da brincadeira e dá a mão ao marido, enquanto caminham para o quarto]

Os dois sabiam que aquela seria uma noite de amor e muita paixão. Então, se abraçaram e entraram no quarto.

_Para quem não entendeu bem o por que do texto estar escrito assim, aqui está a explicação: Como esta é uma fic romântica, eu resolvi de escrevê-la em estilo lírico, que dá um ar de romantismo ao texto. Espero que tenham gostado. _


End file.
